


Really Doing It For You Right Now?

by Eratoschild



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Suggestive photos, textng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Henry sends a suggestive photo to Alex
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Really Doing It For You Right Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



> Set at an unspecified time, not terribly long after Alex attends Henry's charity polo match

He flops down on his bed, exhausted from an especially grueling polo practice. All Henry can think of is taking a long hot shower before he moves on to the rest of his day’s obligations but then he has another thought, recalling the match in Connecticut...and Alex afterwards

Pulling up the camera in his phone, he holds it above him and studies the image for a few seconds, giving it an experimental smile and snapping the picture. Or should he try a more serious look? He snaps again. Adjusts his clothing a bit, hitching up the hem of his shirt to show off his abs. Yes, that’s good. _Snap_.

But what if he tugged at his waistband, hinting at what’s below the belt (but certainly not revealing anything). He has to admit, he likes the way the photo shows off his v-cut. 

What’s Alex doing now? It’s a bit after four here in London so...a bit after ten in Washington. Too bad it’s too late to send this as a wake up. 

The thought of catching Alex in a meeting or in class though brings a devious little smile to his lips.

Usually he wouldn't take his phone out in the middle of class- at least not when the professor is giving a lecture that interests him as much as this one but when his pocket buzzes to the custom pattern that he's set for Henry, Alex takes it out and checks his messages. _So I just got in from polo practice and I started thinking about that match in Connecticut. Or afterwards to be more accurate._

He quickly taps out a reply. _Now you've got me thinking about that too....in the middle of a lecture._

Barely seconds pass before the next new message notification appears. _I’m glad to hear that because img.jpg_

_What was it you said then, is this...really doing it for you right now?_

_Oh. Oh fuck. You know that's never not gonna do it for me._

Henry: disheveled and sweaty from his practice, face up on his bed, hair falling back against the pillow. God, what he wouldn’t do to get his hands in that hair. But there was still the rest to take in, that polo shirt- clinging to tight abs where it still covered them, the hem rucked up to partially reveal taut, toned muscle. His eyes travel lower, finding sharp v-cut contour, the interruption of a wasteband…dammit. Of course Henry wouldn't send anything completely revealing, but there's something very real about the frustration that Alex feels when his eyes hit that line. 

The rest of the lecture is going to be very difficult.


End file.
